<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DSMP Age Regression Requests by computerzproblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113250">DSMP Age Regression Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerzproblem/pseuds/computerzproblem'>computerzproblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Dream, CG!George, CG!Sapnap, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Involuntary Age Regression, Little!Dream, Little!George, Little!Sapnap, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerzproblem/pseuds/computerzproblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please leave suggestions in the comments! I will also be writing my original ideas. I will put the characters/roles as each chapter title so you can find what you're looking for. Thanks for reading! This is my first post on AO3 so bear with me please!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leave suggestions here please! And remember to hydrate, eat, and sleep lovelies!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little!GeorgeNotFound & CG!Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George are best friends, and Dream has recently taken on the role of CG for little George. George is still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing, and trying to stop a regression takes a toll on him one night. Luckily, Dream is there to help the little guy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If the CC's express discomfort with this kind of content, please alert me so I can remove the chapter/work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George ended the stream with a smile and a wave, and after he raided Tubbo he fell back into his seat with a sigh. Dragging his hands over his face, he let out a sigh that turned into a whimper. It was Friday- movie night. </p><p>Sapnap was gone, on a trip to visit Karl, so it was just George and Dream for the evening. Of course Dream insisted on holding to the Friday night tradition. </p><p>George opened Twitter to see what the reaction was to the stream of the day- it was a mixed bag. It was a chill day, just hanging out with friends in Minecraft and building a project with Quackity. Twitter was being ruthless, though, like usual. </p><p>“George is losing his touch. Boring today.” </p><p>“You could tell Big Q was getting annoyed with him.” </p><p>“Is anyone else just getting sick of @GeorgeNotFound?” </p><p>There was an overwhelming amount of positivity, honestly, but George was tired and his brain latched onto the negatives. His little side was screaming to come out, baby George hadn’t been out in weeks, but George knew that Dream wanted to watch some action movie or another tonight. He could be big. He would be big. </p><p>Dream had only recently asked to be George’s caregiver, and he still felt like it was just an extra stressor that Dream didn’t need in his life. Dream wanted to hang out with big George, so he would get to hang out with big George. </p><p>George was able to gather his thoughts and shut off his computer, closing Twitter on his phone and heading to the kitchen. </p><p>Dream was just shutting off his phone when George turned the corner to find him. “Hey, just ordered some pizza! Should be here in like 20 minutes. I’ll pay tonight.” Dream smiled and walked to the couch as he talked, “I was thinking Deadpool tonight? Would you rather watch 1 or 2?” </p><p>George tensed just a bit, his little side decidedly against this idea, but he bit out, “Uh, number one.” </p><p>Dream nodded and reached for the remote, and George slipped back to his room for just a second. He decided that he just needed to be more comfy, and then it would be easier for him to stay big. The brain fog of little space was already descending, but he pushed as hard as he could to keep it at bay. </p><p>He grabbed a big hoodie, one of Dream’s he realized, and pulled it on before walking back and plopping down next to Dream. The opening credits were rolling, and George immediately regretted his decision to watch this movie. </p><p>His brain was fogging up, and his little brain wailed and cried at how inappropriate and rude and gross the movie was being. George sniffled a little, trying to hold back a whimper, but turned it into a sneeze before Dream caught on. </p><p>He WOULD stay big. </p><p>George tried his best. He laughed when he was supposed to laugh, cringed when he was supposed to cringe. He ate the pizza when it arrived, even though it was difficult and he really wanted his caregiver’s help. He resisted snuggling up to Dream, even though the smell of his cologne clung to the hoodie and made him just feel smaller, and want cuddles, and this movie was icky and he just wanted to cry- </p><p>George cleared his throat and grunted a, “Bathroom.” through his teeth before basically sprinting to the tiny little bathroom off the hallway. He almost collapsed, but he steadied himself on the sink, feeling tears make his eyes warm and his breathing difficult. He took a deep breath in and out, trying to hold it in, but when he accidentally glanced in the mirror and saw his watery eyes and runny nose he cracked. </p><p>He slid to the ground, hugging his knees and sobbing into the sleeves of the giant hoodie. He breathed in the smell of Dream, and that just made him cry harder because why wasn’t his caregiver here- </p><p>Three knocks at the door. </p><p>“George? Everything okay? I thought I heard a fall.” </p><p>“Uh-huh.” George let out a weak, watery response, “Just-just dropped the soap.” His voice cracked. He cringed. </p><p>“George, can I come in?” </p><p>No answer. </p><p>“George, I’m coming in.” </p><p>George frantically wiped his face and tried to gulp in air as the door opened and Dream looked down at him on the floor. </p><p>“George? Are you okay? What’s wrong, bud?” Dream’s demeanor switched- he was locked into caregiver mode immediately. </p><p>“Nuff- nuffing!” George tried to deny it and stand up, but his childish voice clued Dream into the fact that he was right, and George was regressed. He pulled him back to the floor and into his side. </p><p>“Gogy, what’s got you all upset? Why didn’t you tell me you were just a little guy? Little guys need help!” </p><p>That broke George and he began to sob, wailing into Dream’s shoulder, “Bu- but you wan’ big George! You like big George! Don’ wanna be annoying! I gotta be big, so you can watch your scary movie!” George clutched onto Dream’s arm, and had his face buried in Dream’s neck. </p><p>Dream wrapped the much smaller boy in his arms and started to rock them back and forth, rubbing the other’s back and cooing, “Oh Gogy, no, you’re not annoying! I love hanging out with the little guy! If I had known I had a little boy with me I never would’ve picked such a mean movie. Speaking of, can you tell me how old you’re feeling bud?” </p><p>George had calmed down more, his breathing was more even with just the occasional hiccup, and he held up two fingers before switching to one and then back to two, feeling confused. </p><p>“Oh so I’ve got a really little baby boy right now! That’s great, thank you so much for telling me, I’m so proud of you. You’re such a brave little guy. Do you think you can stand up or do you want some help bud?” </p><p>George shook his head, so Dream helped him to his feet and then picked him up so his legs were wrapped around Dream’s waist. The size difference came in handy sometimes. </p><p>“Does my little boy want his blankie? Or his stuffies? Maybe a paci?” George turned his face to Dream and looked confused, overwhelmed by all the options. “Alright bud, we’ll just grab it all and you can use what you want. I’m gonna change this bad movie to something better for little eyes and ears. How about The Incredibles?” </p><p>Gogy babbled happily and Dream plopped him on the couch. “Alright bud, snuggle into my hoodie for just a sec, I’ll be right back, I promise.” </p><p>Dream came back a moment later, as promised, holding all of George’s little things. They spent the rest of the night cuddling with Gogy’s blanket and stuffies and each other, until the little guy had worn himself out and they changed into PJs and headed to bed, tucking in the baby boy. </p><p>“Bud, I don’t want you to ever feel like you’ve gotta be big, okay? I want to take care of you whenever you need, no matter what. I love you.” </p><p>“Ok D’eam. Love you, too. Ni-ni.” Gogy was falling asleep as he spoke, and so Dream did one last tuck, turned on the nightlight, and walked to the door. </p><p>“Night-night buddy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought! Remember to request!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little!Sap, Little!Dream, and CG!George</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! I hope you’re doing good! Would I be able to request little Sapnap and Dream with cg George please? Sapnap gets stressed and slips (about 1-2) then Dream finds him and tries to help him only for him to slip as well (3-4) then George comes back and tries to fix it. Thank you so much!! -request by Koolaid</p>
<p>I adjusted just a bit, I hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so much fun to write! Please leave suggestions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap woke up and something felt... wrong. He vaguely remembered a bad dream, which put him in a weird mood. He checked the time- 9:17. Later than usual. That's okay, he just needs to work on a build before hopping onto Quackity's stream at 12:00 to play Gang Beasts. </p>
<p>He rolled out of bed and tramped into the kitchen, where he pulled out the coffee maker and the bag of grounds. Suddenly, Patches ran out of Dream’s room and straight into Sap’s ankle, causing him to drop the bag. Next thing he knew, Patches and the kitchen floor were covered in coffee grounds. </p>
<p>Patches shook herself and scampered off, presumably to attempt to get clean, and Sapnap groaned in frustration before going to the closet and grabbing a broom. </p>
<p>It took about 10 minutes to clean everything up, during which time Sap realized that he couldn’t hear Dream or George, who he thought were just in their rooms. </p>
<p>“That’s odd,” he thought, “They always tell me when they’re going somewhere together. But.. I guess this has been happening more recently. I’m sure it’s nothing. Yeah, nothing at all.” He checked his phone, hoping that there would be a message from one of them. </p>
<p>Went to get breakfast w/ Gog and run some errands, will be back around 12:00 -Dream </p>
<p>He tried to reassure himself, but it was hard to do without his big brother and caregiver. But he wasn’t feeling little, right? No, he was a big man. Not little at all. </p>
<p>Finally, Sapnap succeeded in making himself a cup of coffee. He got dressed for the day and logged onto his computer. Now he only had about an hour and a half before he ought to get ready for Quackity’s stream. </p>
<p>The build was frustrating. He was mapping out something he wanted to make on stream, but it just wasn’t working how he thought it should. Something about the dimensions was wrong, and his brain couldn’t quite figure it out. </p>
<p>He was frankly relieved when Quackity started the call with him and Karl. He booted up Gang Beasts while Quackity and Karl both did the intros to their streams. Sapnap realized that George and Dream must have gotten home at some point and he hadn’t heard because George was streaming, too. He zoned out for a second until Quackity got his attention and they began to play. </p>
<p>He played fine, but Sapnap just wasn’t very good at this game. He was already frustrated, swearing quite a bit and trading insults with the other two. There must have been just a little too much bite in one of them, because Karl sounded confused when he said, “Woah, dude, are you good?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, fine. Whatever.” He bit out. </p>
<p>“He’s just upset cause he’s such dog water at this game and we’re both kicking his ass!” Quackity cackled and Karl joined in his laughter. </p>
<p>It stung more than it should have. Sapnap really was getting upset. He and Dream hadn’t regressed in ages and it was definitely taking its toll. Sap was a bit too stubborn to admit it, though. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a couple hours, jabbing back and forth, playing rounds, thanking donos, talking to chat. Finally, after one really bad round, Quackity and Karl really went in on Sapnap. </p>
<p>“You’re trash! Actual ass! Dude how do you fuck up that badly?” </p>
<p>“A little girl could’ve done better! You’re straight up dog water!” </p>
<p>They were cackling, just joking around, but Sapnap’s little brain (at this point it was impossible to ignore just how small his brain wanted to be) didn’t realize it was a joke. These were his friends why were they being so mean that’s not nice! Tears were forming, but he didn’t want to cry. He couldn’t cry, they were live. </p>
<p>“Hey fuck you guys, for real.” Sapnap tried to joke back to save face, but he needed to get out so he could drop. He decided to fake a text from Dream. “Oh shit, I have to go. Dream needs me to get, uh, groceries today.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not just rage-quitting, Sappy?” Q was still chuckling as he teased again. Shit. The pet name didn’t help. ‘Sappy’ never failed to make him slip. </p>
<p>“Piss off you guys, I’ll talk to you later. Bye chat!” Sapnap used the last remaining bit of his composure to say goodbye, but the big words felt icky in his mouth. He left the call just as a sob wrenched itself from his chest. </p>
<p>He dropped- hard. </p>
<p>Tears streamed down his face and he stumbled to his bed, grabbing his blankie and burying his face in it. He was so little that he couldn’t figure out what he wanted to do next, he just knew that his comfy clothes were in the closet. He tripped his way to the closet, and when he opened it he tried to pull out a hoodie. He got ahold of one- Dream’s- and tried to put it on. He realized that he couldn’t put the hoodie on with the blankie in his other hand but he couldn’t possibly put his blankie down! </p>
<p>Gogy help? Dea help? He thought, and looked at his closed door, wondering if he should ask someone to look after him. No, Gogy’s busy, Dea didn’t want you to come with him today, Dea doesn’t want his annoying little brother, don’t bother them, don’t- </p>
<p>Sap couldn’t figure out what to do so he did the only thing he could, which was clutch the hoodie and the blankie and sit on the floor, hard-crying now. His thoughts were jumbling, loud and uncomfortable, and he knew that he was being kind of loud but he didn’t know how to stop- </p>
<p>“Sapnap?” He heard Dream call through his door. “Sapnap, are you okay?” </p>
<p>He tried to respond, he really did, but when he opened his mouth he could only sob and hiccup. </p>
<p>“Sap, I’m coming inside.” </p>
<p>Dream had heard some kind of muffled sound through their shared wall, and gotten up to investigate. He knew that George’s stream could probably hear it, too, but he didn’t know what it was so it couldn’t have bothered them all that much. </p>
<p>He turned the handle and just saw his baby brother on the floor with his knees pulled up and his blankie on his head, clutching one of Dream’s hoodies. </p>
<p>Dream couldn’t remember the last time he’d regressed, and seeing his baby brother made him drop with absolutely no warning. His headspace came on immediately, and he waddled over to Sapnap, “Sappy? What’s wrong?” His headspace was about four, so he was able to string together sentences but he always had a bit of a lisp. </p>
<p>“D-Dea?” Sapnap looked up at him with watery eyes, “Dea!” He stretched out a grabby hand, and so Dream bent down and gave him a big hug. Dream’s little brain didn’t really know what to do, though. You can’t exactly expect a four-year-old to look after a baby. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna get Gogy, otay?” Dream said to Sapnap, who let out a wail at being left behind. He cried harder into his blanket, but Dream’s little brain didn’t realise he was hurting his brother’s feelings. </p>
<p>He toddled over to George’s room, all the way at the end of the hall, and pushed open the door. He stuck just his head in, and realized that George was actually signing off of his stream. It had been a while, anyway. </p>
<p>“Bye guys! Maybe I’ll get Sapnap on next time, he wasn’t answering his messages. Let’s raid… Karl!” He did the raid, shut down the stream, and then turned around to see Dream’s face sticking out from the entranceway. “What’s up, man?” </p>
<p>Dream stepped inside and said, “Gogy, der’s a probem!” </p>
<p>George’s caregiver mindset took over and he sprang up, “Oh yeah buddy, what’s up? Can you show me the problem?” </p>
<p>Dream nodded, glad to have the instruction, and ran back to Sapnap’s room with George on his heels. The door was still open, and light spilled onto a baby boy having a full breakdown on the floor by the bed. </p>
<p>“Oh Sappy,” George got down next to the trembling boy, “Sappy, Gogy’s here, Gogy can make it better.” </p>
<p>Sapnap raised his face just enough to wail, “Dea- Dea gone! Dea ‘eft me!” </p>
<p>“Oh, baby, Dream didn’t leave you, he’s right here! He had to go get me so Gogy could make it all better. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Sap shook his head, too small for explaining. He had actually worn himself out of crying, and now he was just trying to snuggle into Gogy and Dream at the same time. “Okay then, that’s alright Sappy, let’s just get my little guy up to his bed so he can be more comfy.” </p>
<p>With some struggle, George, Dream, and Sap were able to crawl onto Sapnap’s bed in a decently comfortable position. George was usually between Dream and Sap, but this time Sap was in the middle because Dream wanted to protect his little brother. </p>
<p>George knew that there would be a long talk later, but for now he just needed to take care of his little boys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is longer than I wanted to make it, I got a bit carried away, so I wrapped up the ending kind of quickly. I'm not sure I love it, I might adjust it in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Little!BadBoyHalo & CG!Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello, how are you doing? I’ve noticed a lot of these, that’s awesome!! Can I request little Bad with cg Quackity, please? -request by SugarSweetTea</p><p>BadBoyHalo wakes up from a nightmare and doesn't know what to do, but maybe Q can figure it out?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BBH has a headspace of 3-4 in this work :) Sorry it's a bit short!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running. Running. Running. Trees whipped at his face, the wind pushed against him. Bad was running through what he thought was a forest, but he blinked and suddenly he was tripping through a beach. The sand filled his shoes, got in his eyes and nose. He blinked again- mountains. Something was definitely chasing him. He didn’t know what. But he knew this wasn’t the first time it had given chase. Bad turned around to see if he could fight of his attacker, but no. He slipped on the mountain ledge.</p><p>Falling. Falling. Falling-</p><p>He woke up. Bad sat straight up in bed, gasping for air and clawing at his sheets, throwing them as far away as possible. He struggled to catch his breath, and tears pushed against his eyes. He wiped them away, trying to regain his composure. It was too quiet. The silence of his bedroom was pressing in, crushing his lungs.</p><p>Bad rolled out of bed to get to his computer, not sure how but knowing that something in there would help him. He pulled up Spotify, blinking through the tears that had returned. He was breathing a bit easier, but he couldn’t figure out what to listen to. Something about the choices was overwhelming, why was it overwhelming, it shouldn’t be overwhelming- oh.</p><p>His little space had finally pressed in, his brain trying to protect itself against the terrifying nightmare that it had been having all too often recently. Q. Q could help! Big Q always helped! Big Q could fix this!</p><p>Bad was able to get Discord pulled up and call Quackity. He picked up after a couple of rings, “What, bitch? It’s like 2 am here!” Quackity sounded groggy and annoyed, like the call had woken him up.</p><p>Bad’s little brain was ecstatic to hear his caregiver’s voice, but Bad didn’t know how to deal with the anger and bad words being thrown at him. He was really crying at this point, trying not to hyperventilate. He let out a big gasp and some hiccups, which caught Q’s attention. “Bad? Are you crying? Bad, talk to me.”</p><p>But he couldn’t say anything, he could only cry harder. It was very clear at this point that something was wrong and that Bad was probably regressed, so Quackity tried to figure out how to help. He turned his own video on so that BBH could see his face. “Bad? Can you turn your camera on please? Can I see <em>mi bebe</em>?”It took some fumbling, but eventually Bad was able to get his video feed up. “Oh, <em>mi bebe</em>, buddy, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Bad tried to talk through his hiccups, because the tears had slowed down when he was able to see his caregiver. “Had a ni- a night-” he couldn’t quite get it out.</p><p>“Oh,<em> cielo</em>, the nightmare? I’m so sorry, little guys like you shouldn’t have to go through that. You’re so brave,<em> mi bebe</em>, and I’m so proud of you for calling me.”</p><p>Bad whined at the praise- he never agreed when people complimented him, but he loved it all the same. “It’s- it’s too quiet here, papa.” He looked at Quackity through watery eyes.</p><p>Q snapped his fingers as if to say, <em>Aha!,</em> because he knew that snapping and clapping made Bad giggle. “Well, if my brave little cielo can be brave enough to get back in bed, I can play some lullabies for him. It won’t be too quiet, then.”</p><p>“But- but I don’t wanna go back there!”</p><p>“<em>Mi bebe</em>, lullabies protect little boys like you! Nothing can hurt you then.”</p><p>He didn’t look convinced, but Bad was also exhausted and really did want to fall asleep, “Pwomise?”</p><p>“I promise,<em> cielo</em>.”</p><p>Bad nodded and made his way back over to his bed. He dragged the sheets and blankets back on as best he could, and burrowed under them clutching his duck plushie. At some point during this process, Quackity had grabbed his guitar and tuned it, plucking the notes softly one at a time.</p><p>“Alright buddy, have you got Baby Quack?” Bad nodded, but then thought that maybe Q couldn’t see him anymore so he gave a little hum of affirmation. “Alright, <em>mi cielo</em>, let’s see what I can do here. I really am proud of you for calling, that was a really brave thing to do. Now I can chase away the scary dreams.” He began to strum and sing softly, lulling Bad to sleep slowly but surely.</p><p>It took about 15 minutes for him to be out completely, and Q played for ten more just for good measure, but it was worth it to see his little guy sleeping so peacefully, complete with a little smile on his face.</p><p>And chase away the scary dreams he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little!Dream, CG!George, and CG!Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hello! this is my first time requesting something uhh could u mayb do something with little!dream and cg!george and sapnap? thank u and srry if this is rlly vauge! =^.^= -Request by pup-pup!</p><p>Sorry this took a while! I was super busy for a few days lol :) Dream's little age in this is 3-4</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just a lazy Saturday. Sapanap was sleeping in, George was doing a chill Q&amp;A stream, and Dream… well, Dream wasn’t sure WHAT he was doing. Well, that’s not true, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was doing. He just didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was slipping into little space. Which was bizarre, because he wasn't doing anything that usually made him slip. He wasn't stressed- work was handled. He wasn't very tired- his sleep schedule was back on track. He wasn't sick- it wasn't even allergy season. He was... content. Happy. He was just playing a video game in his room by himself because he was having fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he was slipping into little space, which was very annoying. He barely liked imposing on his friends when he was having a problem and dropped and needed help fixing it. He definitely didn't want to be small when there was <em>absolutely nothing wrong.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the more he tried to fight it, the harder it became. His brain was getting foggy, the haze of little space falling over his thoughts. He caught himself <em>giggling</em>. This was getting ridiculous.  He did NOT want to be giggling at the bright colors and pretty sounds from the game, he did NOT want to bury himself in Sapnap's hoodie that he just-so-happened to be wearing, and he ABSOLUTELY did NOT want his paci and stuffed panda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Dream stopped fighting. It was getting exhausting, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He let himself drop all the way, and immediately began wondering where Sap and Gogy were. Dream got up from his desk and toddled/tripped his way to the door. It took a couple tries to get it open, but once he'd successfully escaped his own bedroom he began his hunt. He checked the living room first, but no one was there. The kitchen, nothing. He even knocked on the communal bathroom door, nada. Must be in their own rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream crept up to Sap's room and knocked lightly. He was stood with his thumb in his mouth when he heard Sap yell, "Whadya want? 'M asleep!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream called back, "Sappy!! Come pay wiff me!" He wouldn't let go of his thumb, so his voice was a bit muffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Sapnap shuffle to the door, grumbling all the way. It swung open aggressively, Sap poking his head out at the taller boy, "What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pay wiff me?" Dream looked at him with wide eyes, still sucking on his thumb since he hadn't had the wherewithal to find his paci. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream? Is this a prank? Is something wrong?" Sapnap was confused, there weren't any problems he knew of. Usually if Dream was small they would only know because he was curled up on the bathroom floor and someone tripped on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Dream was confused, and worried. Was Sappy upset with him? "Nuh-uh. Nuttin' 'rong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap squinted his eyes at Dream. Yep, definitely little. The wide eyes, the thumb, even clutching onto his- or really Sap's, he'd been looking for that- hoodie. Huh. "Then what's up, buddy? Just feelin a little small?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was cautious, "Sappy mad?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sap was fully awake now, and totally ready to hang out with his little guy. "No not at all! I'm not mad at you, buddy. I was just worried about you, that's all. But now I'm not worried, so we can play! Does that sound good?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream lit up, "Yay! Sappy pay wiff me!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap chuckled and grabbed Dream's open hand, "Yeah, we can play, but first I gotta take care of you for a bit. Let's go find your paci so you can get your icky thumb out of your mouth, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wandered into Dream's room and Dream plopped onto his bed while Sapnap went foraging for Dream's little stuff. He found the box with the green pacifier, Dream's panda, his blanket, and a sippy cup. He idly thought about getting a couple more things the next time he was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Dream his panda and coaxed his thumb out of his mouth. It took some convincing, but eventually Dream traded his dirty hand for the paci. Sapnap, while thanking whatever god may exist that he had begun working out again, hoisted Dream up so that his legs were wrapped around Sap's waist and his head was tucked on Sap's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Dream, what're we thinking? Cartoons, a game, what sounds good?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Dream could respond, he was interrupted by a loud grumble in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap chuckled, "I think what sounds good is some food!" Dream whined and shook his head, but Sap cut in, "No, growing boys like you need to eat so that you can get big and strong, like me! Just a little lunch, and while we eat you can pick what we watch." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his grumblings, Dream was deposited on the countertop in the kitchen while Sap flitted around him, making a PB&amp;J sandwich and putting it on a plate with some chips and a banana. He also ran back to Dream's room to grab his sippy cup and fill it with water. He made a duplicate for himself since he hadn't eaten yet that morning, and threw in a couple of cookies for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the two of them were curled up on the couch snuggling and eating lunch while watching Steven Universe. Lunch was over and Dream was giggling and babbling along to the songs he knew when George's door opened and he stepped out, stretching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey George, how was the stream?" Sapnap asked, staying casual so George wouldn't freak out or anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gogy!" Dream put up grabby hands and almost fell over himself reaching for George until Sap pulled him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Sap, you didn't tell me we had a little guy!" George ran over to Dream and gave him a big hug, falling onto the couch next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, didn't want to interrupt your stream. Dream's fine, he's just feeling a little small. We just had lunch, so you're on your own for food." Sap smiled softly at his roommates snuggling together, Dream more open than he ever was when he was big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no problem. But if you just had lunch, that means it's gonna be naptime pretty soon!" Gogy was always stricter when Dream was little, but it was only because he was so fiercely protective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream whined, "No nap! Wanna watch 'Teven Universe!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, well okay, if you don't get tired, <em>maybe</em> you can stay up with me and Sappy." George tickled Dream's side and he giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Otay!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream half sang/half giggled along with the show for about twenty more minutes before a big yawn had him leaning into George's side. "Aw, we gettin' sleepy bud?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream shook his head, "No!" But he was yawning again and his blinking was slow. With half-lidded eyes, he fell into Sapnap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, bud. It's naptime." George chuckled as Sap once again picked up Dream and the trio went back to Dream's room. Sapnap set the boy down on his bed and popped his back, grumbling just a bit- but it was all in fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed at him, "Go on ahead, Sap, I'll get him to bed. See you in a bit." Sap shrugged and waved goodbye to Dream, who was barely conscious at this point, and George turned back to the sleepy-head. He got him all tucked in bed, "Have you got your stuffie? Your blankie? Ok Dream, I'll see you a bit later." He did a final tuck of the blankets and turned around to walk out, but a little voice stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gogy? Stay?"<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>George just about melted, "Of course I'll stay, bud. Want snuggles?" When Dream nodded, he climbed into bed and got all comfy. By the time he was settled, Dream was properly asleep. George knew Sap would kill him if he missed a cuddle party, so he shot him a text before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself. Sap snuck in a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the three of them woke up, Dream was a bit bashful, but the trio talked. It made Dream happy to be little without dropping because of a problem, and it calmed George and Sapnap down to take care of him. They really did worry quite a bit. So they all agreed that when the three of them had a free day, Dream would drop and they'd all hang out, and Dream would <em>not </em>be embarrassed about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All-in-all, it was a really good Saturday. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>